


Tell Me I'm Punk

by tiniinbookland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flower Child Harry Styles, M/M, Nerd Harry, Punk Harry, Punk Louis, Soft Harry, Student Harry, Student Liam, Student Louis, Student Niall, Student Zayn, kind of, more like a mix of:, niall barely appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniinbookland/pseuds/tiniinbookland
Summary: ""How punk do I seem?""The one were Harry wants to be a punk but Louis loves him just like he is.





	Tell Me I'm Punk

Louis has seen Harry before. Obviously, since his best friend was somehow Harry's roommate's boyfriend. It wasn't like they regularly hung out together though. He's just seen the boy a few times when he and Zayn met Liam and him by chance somewhere and even then, no real conversation has come up. Just some friendly small talk.

So when Louis sees the boy sitting in the back of his new journalism class talking to some blond guy at the beginning of the new year, he's rather surprised, to say the least. 

Not in a negative way of course. He didn't know Harry well enough to judge him but he didn't really take him for the journalism kind of person. Thinking that was a bit odd since he didn't appear as punk as Louis who always thought this subject was something suiting himself. It was really just a thought that hit him right when he was seeing Harry.

It didn't matter anyway, after all, did it?

Annoying was just, that the curly haired boy didn't leave Louis' mind after that. They haven't talked or looked at each other but still, the guy was stuck in his mind. Not distracting or anything, no. 

Sighing, Louis left his last class of the day early. His concentration was slipping away more and more anyway and he really needed a good smoke with Zayn to clear his mind a bit.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be possible, as he realized when he entered their tiny flat. Zayn seemed more than a little occupied making out with Liam, his boyfriend. By now Louis already thought this guy didn't have his own flat, considering how often he was at his place. Zayn's and his place, technically, but that very sofa they were making out on was bought by him.

"Hello, my dear suckers", he greeted them, plopping down right on top of his best friend, successfully distracting him from the boy he was just snogging. "Don't you still have an hour of class left?", Zayn groaned, shoving him off his back and onto the floor. He got a smack on the knee in response.

"Hi, Louis", Liam greeted politely. He's only been dating Zayn for 3 months or so and even though he and Louis had a very similar appearance, leaving out the fact that the older boy was fucking tiny, he was somehow afraid of Louis. Of course he just had to take advantage of that and tease him whenever he could.

Right now, he used Liam's kindness for annoying Zayn instead. "Well hello, Liam. How nice that at least one person in this room greets me nicely". He smiled sweetly, sticking his tongue out when Zayn snorted. 

"You say that as if sitting on my poor back was nice", he complained. Louis shrugged, licking his palm when he tried to shove him again.  
"Ew!", Zayn exclaimed, wiping his hand on her hair. "Go and lick something else".

"You wish it was you". Louis grinned, winking at Liam before leaving the lovebirds to themselves.

Back in his room, he didn't have anything to do (apart from some homework but meh) so he decided to just hang around on Instagram for some time. 

And boom, again, there he was. Harry. Right there, on his screen, in a picture with Liam (Louis had no idea why he followed the guy but apparently, it had its perks). The boy wore sunglasses and made some ridiculous face but the dimples Louis didn't know he had popped anyway. Without even noticing, he double-tapped the picture and looked at who Liam tagged.

That was how he found Harry's Instagram account. Scrolling through it, Louis realized it mostly consisted of black and white photos of the most ridiculous things ever. Literally things no one else would ever take a picture of, let alone post it online.

Still, he liked the latest one and clicked on the follow button.

***

Soft music was playing from his speakers, when Harry's phone disturbed the music with it's ringing.  
"What's it?", he asked, already knowing it was Liam calling as he recognized the ringtone he put for him - You're my best friend by Queen.

"Hi, Haz. Just wanted to let you know I won't be home for dinner tonight", he said. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "You couldn't have texted me for that?", he asked.  
"Yeah, well, uhmmm...", Liam trailed off. "I kinda wanted you to properly meet Zayn, like, officially and his roommate said he could get takeaway for one more person soooo.. Maybe you could come over today?".

Harry swallowed. He knew Zayn's roommate and didn't miss that they had a class together now. Plus, said roommate just followed him on Instagram an hour or so ago. And now he was supposed to meet him properly? It was a nerve-wrecking thought. Being good with people has never been his strength; it was already a wonder he made friends with Niall, a quirky blond Irish man who he worked and shared a few classes with. He considered himself lucky with that one. With Liam too, of course. But they've been friends since back when his social anxiety was just some minor introvert behaviour.  
Meeting them would make his best friend happy though, right? And he's really pushed that meeting away from himself for quite a while now.

"I mean, I guess I could come. Really wouldn't want to bother them though. Sure they'd want me there?", he worried. Thinking about Louis' kind of stalker-like being, his worries were eased a little bit but anxiety kept him worried anyway. "Of course! Zayn's been thrilled to meet you for ages. But I always said no because I know you get nervous around people and I didn't want to push you into things. It would make me really happy though. You both mean much to me", Liam explained.

Aha, just like he already thought. No quitting this time. 

"Louis doesn't mind either. His idea actually. Inviting you over, I mean. So you'll come?". Harry sighed. He really needed his three-days-at-least-preparation for meeting people he didn't live with right now but that wouldn't be possible. And he really didn't want to disappoint Liam (again, like his mind told him instantly). "I guess so. Text me the address?". "Sure, sure. Thanks, Harry. Means a lot to me". He could hear Liam smile through the phone.

Ten minutes later, Harry was on his way to some strangers' flat. On his way to meet his best friend's boyfriend. On the way to meet Louis. Who seemed to be stalking him. That could end in many different ways.

***

It was the most genius plan Louis ever had. Apart from every plan he's made when he was drunk or high. You didn't get an acceptable reason to meet Harry everyday, did you? The way Liam had gawked at him for thinking the plan out loud was priceless and he was a bit sad that he didn't get that on camera.

Louis didn't mean to overhear the phone conversation Liam had with Harry in their kitchen but he did have a curious mind and once he was close to the kitchen, he couldn't stop himself from eavesdropping. Now he felt a bit bad for getting the idea of Harry coming over tonight into Liam's head when Harry didn't seem to like meeting new people. His sister was like that too, social anxiety was truly a dick. He still wanted to meet him though.

So naturally, he was the first one at the door when the bell rang. Knowing that the bell from downstairs sounded different, he ripped open the door, revealing a startled Harry. Louis was about to die. Obviously, Harry changed clothes since the last time he saw him earlier today. Instead of the baggy sweater he wore to class, Harry was now dressed in some band shirt with a dark red flannel over it. His legs were still hugged by black skinny jeans that disappeared in black boots with - what the fuck - flowers stitched onto the front top. Louis was too distracted by Harry's looks to even notice how dumb they were standing in the door still.

Luckily, Harry didn't notice that either. He was busy trying not to stare at basically everything about Louis. His icy blue eyes that stuck out even more than usually, thanks to the black eyeliner he was wearing. It really made his beautiful eyes pop. But not only those ocean-like orbs were keeping Harry from breathing but Louis wearing a tank top too. It showed off the guy's tattoos which Harry was only able to examine from afar until now. The top matched really well with the simple joggers Louis was wearing. Give the guy some sports shoes and would totally look like some hot fitness guy, Harry thought. Not that that was needed. Louis was hot and fit anyway.

"Are you gonna stay there and rot?", Zayn yelled through the flat as there was no sign of them joining him and Liam anytime soon. Louis blinked. "Right, uhm... Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson". He smiled, offering Harry his hand. Harry stared at it before shaking it. His hands were sweaty but Louis ignored it. Wasn't the buy's fault. "'m Harry Styles", he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. Come in!".

Harry smiled shyly, kicking off his boots right behind the door before following Louis into the living room. "Harry!". Liam leapt off the sofa and ran to Harry just to stop right in front of him (quite literally as there was only about an inch of space left between them) and pat his shoulder. "So nice to have you here". Liam's eyes crinkled from smiling so happily, Louis noticed.  
"This is Louis"; Liam introduced, pointing over to said man who was leaning against the wall next to the door. He waved, smiling at Harry encouragingly. The boy waved back.  
"And that's Zayn, my boyfriend". Liam smiled lovingly at the man who was just getting off the sofa.

"Hi, Harry"; Zayn greeted. "Very nice to meet you". He smiled, offering his hand. Like with Louis before, Harry stared at it for a moment before shaking it (not without discreetly wiping it on his jeans before). "Nice to meet you too".

"Well, now that we've got that, how about some food?", Louis disrupted the following silence, sensing that basically no one, including himself, knew what to do or say now. And wasn't food always good for bonding with new people?

***

The next time Harry spoke to Louis, it was only out of need. He didn't really understand what they talked about in today's journalism class and Niall was ill so he couldn't ask him. So the only person left to ask was Louis since he was the only other person Harry somewhat knew in this class. It was a struggle to build up enough courage to even say hi to Louis but by the end of the lesson, he knew he couldn't postpone it.

"Uhm, hi", Harry tried, catching up with Louis just outside the room. "Hi", Louis smiled. He was surprised that Harry talked to him since their last meeting was kind bumpy but he didn't complain. "What's up?". "I, uhm, wanted to ask you if you could go over today's lesson with me again? I didn't really get it". Harry scratched his neck, looking down onto the flowers on his boots.  
"Sure, no problem. Want to come over to mine?". They left the building and Louis squinted at the sun. Damn, he forgot his sunglasses at home again.

"Actually, uhm, maybe we could go over to my place? I know Liam will be there and Zayn too, so...". Harry left his sentence unfinished. He clearly didn't want to be alone with Louis at a place he wasn’t used to just yet but the man didn't blame him for that. Comfort zones were important and Harry seemed as if he already left a part of his to talk to Louis. So he agreed on meeting at Harry's place in two hours.

When Louis arrived at his destination, Liam opened the door. "Louis?". He was surprised. "I'm here for Harry. Don't worry, I'm not here to annoy Zayn and you". Louis smirked. Annoying them would've been really funny but that wasn't his priority right now. Liam just frowned but led him to Harry's room nonetheless.

The sounds of Ed Sheeran were waving through the door that supposedly led to Harry's room. Louis knocked a few times before quietly opening the door.

Harry was lying on the bed with closed eyes but he didn't seem to sleep. Still, he didn't hear Louis come in which gave him time to look around the room. Said rom looked nothing like Louis would have imagined it. Judging from Harry's behaviour around his friends - Liam, obviously, and that blond guy from journalism class - which he's seen from far away on different occasions, Harry was loud, outgoing and didn't give a damn about what others thought. Combining that with his punk looks, he appeared to be a true punk - just like Louis.

But judging from his room, he was more of a mixture of nerd and sweet flowerchild or something like that. His light wooded shelves were filled with all kinds of different books, all neatly sorted and organized. Hanging from the shelves were fairy lights with pictures clipped to them. Most of them were silly selfies with Liam but there were a few others with people Louis didn't recognize. Probably some other friends or family. Next to a TV standing under one of the hanging shelves hung a giant Star Wars puzzle glued to painted carton. Who would've guessed Harry liked Star Wars? Louis smiled to himself at that thought. On the opposite side of the room was Harry's bed right under the window. Believe it or not, the bed was the only messy thing in the room - and that only because the grey bed sheets were thrown at the bed's end in a heap. Above the bed hung a rainbow flag. 

Hell yes, this guy likes guys, Louis thought. 

Next to the flag was yet another shelf, though it was smaller than the other ones and not filled with books but CDs and a seemingly old radio. But the shelf carried fairy lights with photographs too.

Louis took a few more steps into the room to look the rest of it. Right between the door and the closet (there were all kinds of symbols and drawings taped to its doors, it looked really adorable) was a dresser with a piggy bank and all kinds of other stuff on it. On the wall above it hung some band shirt - probably too small for Harry to wear as it looked like it was a small in children's size. Looking to the other side of the door, Louis could see a few different movie posters. Two Star Wars ones, one of a movie he's never heard of and one of Love, Simon.

Overall, the room appeared to be rather cozy, if not quite what Louis expected. He imagined it more like his own - messy, band posters everywhere and different punk rock vinyls stacked in different corners of the room. It just proved how stereotyped Louis still liked to think sometimes.

When he closed the door, Harry sat up, quickly turning off the radio under his puzzle. "I didn't know you were already here", he said, trying to make his bed as fast as possible. "Yeah, Liam let me in", Louis answered, watching the boy with furrowed eyebrows. "You don't have to tidy up, you know? My room's barely ever been that tidy. It's a nice room, really. Makes you a bit less punk than I thought you were but still very nice".  
"I am punk", Harry mumbled but he didn't really seem to believe it himself. Louis didn't dig further though. They didn't know each other well enough for really deep conversations.

"Ready to go through the lesson again?"

***

Meetings at Harry and Liam's flat occurred more often in the following weeks as Louis found out that Harry was way more relaxed around him and Zayn when he was at a place he felt comfortable. It also meant that Zayn and Liam made out in that flat more often too which meant their snogging wasn't the first thing Louis had to witness when he came home for lunch. 

One evening in particular was stuck in Louis' mind for quite some time after. They've had some kind of gaming evening at Harry and Liam's - Harry was surprisingly good at Mario Kart - and Louis and Zayn (more like just Louis as Zayn liked to stay over) couldn't go home. Storm-warning. Even though Louis insisted it was fine and that no, he wouldn't get blown away by the strong wind, Harry didn't want him to go home - too dangerous. His worry was kind of endearing. Not that Louis would admit that out loud.

So he stayed over, settling on an air mattress on Harry's floor with his feet under the desk because the empty space in the room was too small for the mattress. Louis didn't mind though. He already considered it thoughtful that Harry kept extra sheets and the mattress for possible guests although he already lived with the only person he'd need it for. His family wasn't sleeping on there, that was for sure. Looked like it's never been used before Louis at least. 

They went to bed when it was close to midnight, all feeling rather tired after Harry's last infectious yawn.

Zayn lent his best friend some of the clothes he already left in Liam's room as they were more likely to fit him than any of the other lads' stuff. When he came back to Harry's room, his sleeping place was already set and Harry was curled into his blanket on the bed.  
"Shall I turn off the candle?", Louis asked, pointing to the big electric candle in Harry's bookshelf. The boy shrugged though it wasn't really noticeable as he was hidden by the blanket. "I don't mind it being on and it'll turn off on its own in a few hours. You can switch it off if you can't sleep with lights though". "I don't mind. Goodnight then?". Louis smiled a bit, voice sounding unsure as he didn't know whether Harry already wanted to sleep. Apparently he did, as all he got back was a 'sleep well' and even puffs of breath when Harry fell asleep later.

That night was stuck in Louis's head because it proved him how caring Harry was. He's never met anyone in their twenties who kept spare sheets and a mattress. Most only had their sofa to sleep on for others and maybe some rather old blanket they got ages ago. Also, how he didn't want Louis to be outside while it was storming was very thoughtful. The boy was just too sweet.

What didn't quite settle with him was Harry's way of sleeping. Louis knew his sister slept like that when she was uncomfortable or having a nightmare. All curled up under the blanket, barely needing one fourth of the bed's space. But it wasn't really his business to snoop into this head full of curls, was it? They still weren't that close yet.

Luckily, that night wasn't the only night he stayed overnight. It didn't happen because of weather circumstances again but just because it always got late and Louis didn't want to go home and Harry didn't mind him being there. 

Over the time they even finally became closer. It was mostly Liam and Zayn's fault. They were completely focused on each other (disgusting, that's what Louis thought about it) and suddenly went on dates every two days which meant Harry and Louis spent more and more time alone together too. Neither of them seemed to mind.

It was an evening like that, when they were finally having a rather deep conversation, just like Louis had wanted for a while now. Another night that was saved in his head forever.

At first, they'd just gone over their latest journalism class assignment again (Harry said Louis was an excellent tutor and Louis totally didn't blush at that compliment. At least not as much as Harry did when giving it), played Mario Kart and had some Harry-made rice dish for dinner before going to bed late. The lights were out, not a single of Harry's fairy lights or candle shining, just some lamps from the street outside sent a bit of their light into the room.

"How punk do I seem?", Harry asked suddenly. Louis jumped slightly. He didn't even realize Harry was still up. "Like, right now or in general?"; he asked back, turning on his mattress to face the bed and Harry who was still facing the window. "Dunno", was the answer. "Both?".  
"At first, I really thought you were really punk. I mean, have you seen yourself?", Louis chuckled. "Proper styled with your leather jacket and all black clothing. Those tattoos look really great too. I do know it's just your looks though. You're really sweet and caring and seem a bit insecure but that's alright. Being introverted isn't wrong".  
"I really wanna be punk"; Harry sighed, turning onto his back to face the ceiling. "But why? You're perfect just as you are". "Punks always seem as if they don't care about what others think about them and I want that too. I'm always afraid people won't like me and I know I shouldn't care but I do and it's giving me anxiety. Sometimes I'm even still afraid my best friend will eventually realize how stupid and boring I am and how much better he could have it".

Harry's voice broke a bit and he tried to cover it with clearing his throat. "That's another why I was afraid to meet you and Zayn. I was scared Liam'd replace me as soon as he saw me with you and then all the differences". "Oh Harry", Louis whispered, sitting up on his mattress. "He won't replace you. Really, he's talked about you so much when he was over and not busy snogging my best friend. Who likes you too, by the way. And me too. You're a really good friend to me, Haz. And I think you look really good without that punk stuff too".  
"Thank you, Lou. You look great too. I really like your piercings", Harry whispered back. Louis could hear his smile.  
He licked his lips, tongue slipping over the ring in his bottom lip, while his hand played with the piercings in his ear. Those and the one in his eyebrow were things he really liked on himself too.

The punk-problem wasn't solved yet, obviously, but he'd made Harry a bit happier for now. Hopefully happy enough to sleep contently.  
Only minutes later, Harry's breathing became even. He did seem content. No more curling up in a corner of the bed. Instead, Harry was lying on his tummy with the blanket covering him up to his chest. Just his feet were poking out on the other end. One hand was dangling off the bed, the other was hidden under the pillow he was sleeping on. He looked relaxed. Louis liked it. Very much.

***

Harry was fucked. Not literally but in a metaphorical way. Ever since that night when he shared one of his biggest insecurities with Louis who seemed nothing but supportive, he couldn't stop smiling when he thought about the boy. It honestly felt like a high school crush but god, it made him feel so alive. Maybe he even imagined how Louis's lip ring would feel when they kissed. Or when it was somewhere else doing great things. Not that Harry thought about Louis in that way. Totally not. It was just a thought he sometimes had when he was laying on his bed, scrolling through tumblr porn which just happened to have punks in it. None of them were as attractive though.

Liam being Liam, sensed that something was off. Of course. Fortunately, he knew better than already ask. It didn't really seem right to him, but he knew Harry liked to bottle up things until he burst. So he let him. He hasn't found any other solution yet anyway.

Little did he know that Louis had similar feelings and thoughts. The man thought about Harry's dimpled smile or his curls or his random stories too often for his own good. Maybe he even imagined Harry wearing nothing but one of those damn baggy sweaters that made him look incredibly adorable from time to time. Especially one of them did it to him. Not for wanking though. Just because it made Harry look extremely cuddly and god, Louis really wanted to cuddle him.

To Zayn's disappointment, both guys were too dense to get that their feelings were mutual. He, of course, got it right away. He knew Louis far too long to not notice when he was smitten. Liam on the other hand didn't notice. It wasn't really his fault though. Harry's hardly been crushing on anyone ever so he wasn’t familiar with how that looked like. But when Zayn told him, he saw it too.

So they set up a date. The men made sure both their friends were free and invited them for what they called 'a classy night out'. Convincing Harry wasn't too complicated for Liam as his friend was in as soon as he learned he wasn't going to third wheel. Convincing Louis was a bit harder. He wasn't really keen on having a posh dinner somewhere, especially not when Zayn and Liam would act all couple-y in public. Somehow, he still ended up agreeing and the blind date was set. 

Both Liam and Zayn told their roommates that they'd come to the restaurant straight from the other one's flat, when in reality they were hiding out at Niall's place. The Irish man had happily agreed to help them play matchmaker.

When Harry arrived, Louis was already there. He was dressed in his usual skinny jeans along with a white shirt and a simple black blazer. Honestly, the poshest clothes he owned. Harry was dressed similarly. The only difference was the shirt. Instead of a plain white one, he was wearing some silk see-through thing that would knock Louis off his feet just a few minutes later.

"Hi", they greeted each other at the same time, causing Harry to giggle a bit. "Where are the lovebirds?", Louis asked, trying not to grin at Harry's adorable giggle. The boy frowned. "I thought they'd come with you. That's what Liam told me". "Zayn told me the same. That they'd come with you". Harry's frown deepened. "Maybe they're inside?", he suggested. Louis shrugged but led him inside where he asked for the table reserved for 'Malik',  
The hostess led them to a small table for two. A card was waiting there and while Harry was still busy frowning, Louis snatched it off the table to read through it. Instantly, he recognized Zayn's writing that he's already seen on so many notes stuck to their fridge at home.

'Hello lads! As you can see, Liam and I aren't here - but you are! You are a bit dense or shy or whatever, the both of you, so we set up this date for you. Enjoy yourselves and happy loving! Liam & Zayn xxx'

Louis swallowed. A date with Harry. Not bad but what if the other lad didn't want to? How were the chances that he liked him like that?

"Lou?". Harry's voice interrupted his panicked thoughts. "What's that?". The card was taken from his hands and he wordlessly watched Harry reading the card. "A date, like, uhm, date?". Louis panicked again. Of course the other one didn't want that, oh how he was going to murder them. "I mean, we don't have to stay, right? We don't have to have this, er, date if you don't want to".  
"I'd, uhm, actually like it? Like, it's not a bad idea", Harry said, trailing off and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Really?", Louis asked with wide eyes. When Harry nodded, he added "'Cause I'd really like that too.  
And that was it.

They obviously ignored that they were set up. Too embarrassing for the both of them. Louis liked talking about Harry more. Especially that shirt. Never in his life had Harry gotten that many compliments. His doubts about this shirt vanished with every new compliment. He was beaming and Louis loved every second of it. He himself had gotten compliments too. On his blazer, again his piercings, his laugh and the way his hair was falling. It was lovely.

Being a full sap, Louis walked Harry home, their hands brushing from time to time until Harry grabbed Louis's shyly to hold it. Louis was beaming again. At the door, he kissed Harry goodbye softly, promising him to text as soon as he was home. His piercing did feel really good against Harry's lips.

Liam and Zayn didn't know what kind of monster they had summoned, as their friends were practically glued to their phones to text each other when they weren't hanging out together. But Liam didn't mind that much. Harry was happy. That was good.  
He got even happier when Louis asked him to be his boyfriend. His squeal could be heard through the whole house.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit too short for my liking, but pretty good considering it's my first new work in over half a year.  
> Hope you like it :) xx


End file.
